


Aslaug

by loveabove



Series: You Could Do Better [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveabove/pseuds/loveabove





	Aslaug

By the time Aslaug had met Antoinette, it was the summer between Ivar’s freshman and sophomore years. She had been dropped off at home by a chauffeur after her vacation with her husband as he was off to deal with urgent business. She had noticed the two together in his bedroom, playing a game of chess together, the room full of their quips and laughter. “Who is that?” she had asked upon her return to the living room where her other children were watching some sports game. She never recalled Ivar mentioning any girl to her during their many phone calls and chats the past year.

Sigurd had been the one to answer her. With a sneer on his otherwise handsome face, he simply stated, “she’s his girlfriend” and that was all.

Ubbe was the one to fill in the blanks for her. “Her name is Antoinette,” Ubbe had said, stressing ‘name’ as he glanced over at his younger brother, “Ivar’s apparently been dating her for a while now.”

“He didn’t tell me,” Aslaug had almost whispered, “Are they serious?”

Sigurd had scoffed then before leaving the room. It wasn’t unusual for him to leave the room she or Ivar were in after a few minutes, she knew he held a lot of hatred for them both. It was her fault and she knew that as well. “I suppose so,” Ubbe had answered with a small smile, “They’re sweet together.”

They certainly were. She had watched them from the door as they played one of Ivar’s video games together. His arms wrapped around her as he taught her the controls to some violent video game he liked to play.

Regardless of what they thought, Aslaug knew her children well. But she knew Ivar most of all. The look on his face as he kissed Antoinette told her all she needed to know about what her son thought of the girl he hadn’t yet mentioned to her. Her youngest son was most definitely in love. There was no doubt about it.

She knocked her knuckles on the open door and Ivar looked at her. He didn’t bother removing his arms from around the girl. If anything, they simply got tighter. It was as though he thought she might do something to hurt the girl he loved. Sure, no girl would ever be good enough in her eyes for any of her 4 sons, she would still allow them the chance to prove themselves before she made a final judgment.

“Who is this?” she asked, looking both of them over. The girl moved to stand up from the bed, but Ivar just wrapped her tightly in his arms and looked at her, shaking his head. “This is my girlfriend Antoinette,” he said, pride in his voice as he watched his mother’s expressions, “Antoinette, this is my mother.”

It was only then that he let her move. The girl stood up and offered a hand for Aslaug to shake. “Hello,” she had said, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Aslaug eyed the girl’s hand for a moment before reaching out and hugging her. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

She locked eyes with her son over the girl’s shoulder. She had never seen him look so happy. She could only hope it lasted, no matter what life threw at them.

Hopefully Ragnar would like her as well. She would be good for their youngest son. Aslaug knew it without a doubt. His smile told her everything she needed to know about them. She would always cherish his rare smiles but if this girl made them more frequent, she wouldn’t be found complaining.


End file.
